Look at Me
by wEiRdo.bLaBBer
Summary: How does one-sided, unrequited love feel for Lucy and Gray? Alternate Dimension; Teacher-Student affair
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tale. Period.

**MUST READ****: **Thought that I should take some time off my other FT Fanfic, _**Another Shot at Love**_, and make a different GraLu story. This is going to be a two-shot fanfic or something. If I get enough hits and requests for a sequel or a mini-series for this then I'll reconsider. Anyways, let's not waste more of your time. Enjoy!

**PS: **Don't for get to read _**Another Shot at Love**_! Thank you and R&R!

* * *

**LOOK AT ME**

**Chapter One**

I hurriedly ran down the slope of the street as I chomped on my breakfast. I was running out of time and couldn't afford to waste any more of it. He was always early and I was always late and I'm always scolded. But today... Just today... I wanted to impress him and get there earlier than everyone else—even him.

I carefully took my steps as the slope ended. It was cold that morning, the sky was dark and gloomy due to the impending storm and so I wore my jacket on top of my gray tank top and dark jeans.

_"Haa..."_ I sighed out as I stopped in front of the building. Looking around, I smiled proudly at myself. There was no black vintage car. That meant our teacher wasn't here yet.

I opened the wooden door and walked toward the stairs. Our room was on the second floor of this building. There, we would sit painstakingly for eight hours and listen to him talk—our only cram school instructor, Gray Fullbuster. I never really wanted to go to cram school at all. I haven't really seen myself as someone who excelled in the academics. I am rather smart, though, just not the school girl type.

The only reason why I went here was _him_.

I opened the door to our classroom. I turned the lights and the heater on and took off my jacket as I made my way to my seat, the seat at the very back, near the old grand piano.

I shivered.

_The heater sure took a long time to work. Maybe it's faulty?_ I thought.

I glanced at the wall clock that hung atop the blackboard. It was seven-thirty. I don't know what time he usually gets here but it should be anytime soon.

_CREAK._

I looked at the door and there, closing it behind him wearing a white coat and a black turtle-neck fitting top and white jeans, as glorious as ever, was Gray Fullbuster.

_"Heartfilia?"_ he exclaimed. Of course, he was surprised upon seeing me. I was always an hour late! He took his glasses from his sling bag and wore it, then took a closer look at me. "So it is you!"

"Good morning, sir," I politely said, standing up.

"What are _you_ doing here today?" he asked as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

"_Did you drop me already?_" I asked, practically embarrassed. Seven times late meant being dropped from his class and I know I've long passed that number but was he this cruel?

"No, that's not what I meant..." he laughed, making his way to the teacher's table. "I announced that there won't be classes today."

"_You did?_"

"You must've been sleeping..." he joked.

"What about you, sir? What are you doing here?" I had to change the subject! It was too embarrassing!

"I came to pick up some papers—your class' test papers."

I gulped. Right. I haven't really done a very good job in that exam. I didn't study well enough.

"You're early, though. That's something new," he complimented. "If you're always like that, you may actually have a chance at the university."

I sighed. He studied at the university as well as taught at our cram school. He was four years my senior, very intelligent, talented and handsome. Soon to be the head doctor of their family's hospital. Although practically born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he didn't want to depend on his family's fortune and lived by himself, making his own money. There are times, though, when his family would offer him a helping hand now and then. But aside from that, he was very hard-working and diligent. In every aspect, he was close to perfection. He was waaay out of my league and so he would never look at me. I heaved a sigh.

"Why that look? Don't you want to go to the university?" he asked.

"No, that's not it, sir!" I answered. I must've had quite a face for him to react that way and so I had to rearrange my face. "It's something…personal."

"_A boy?_" he asked, half-smiling. He walked toward the cabinet of papers behind me. "A boy you like, perhaps?"

"W-well... You could say that..." I answered. _If only_ he knew that boy was him.

"A case of one-sided love?"

I nodded. He unlocked the cabinet and took a thick brown folder out.

"I think I understand," he said, not glancing at me but at the papers, checking them.

"You do?" I asked.

"Hm… Yeah… I guess…" he started, returning the thick brown folder in the cabinet and pulling out another one. "I'm old enough to have experienced something like that."

_Was he really listening or was he simply pretending to listen._ "You've experienced one-sided love, sir?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking at me. "Yeah… Once…"

"With whom?" I asked excitedly. I wasn't putting my hopes up but… There was a slim chance, though.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" he said, putting his index finger in front of his lips. "Dr. Scarlet from the university, you know her, right?"

_Oh… Dr. Scarlet. How could he not like her? _Dr. Erza Scarlet was a red-headed master surgeon who taught at the university. She was very pretty and tough. She was smart, too. She topped the exams in her first try and had all the hospitals within the country practically fighting over her. There were even rumors that she could do a surgery alone in record time and make a perfect incision with her eyes closed.

Now how could I compete with someone like her?

"Well, Dr. Scarlet _is _very pretty," I confessed. "But isn't she married with a businessman?"

"Yeah… Jelal… My second cousin…" he laughed then closed the cabinet door and locked them. He seemed to have gotten whatever he was looking for.

"Well, I'm leaving. Are you going to stay here?" he asked me.

I snapped out of trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah… I'll be leaving, too."

"Let's go out together, then," he said, nodding at me.

I stood up and he walked in front of me.

I blushed. Even his back looked absolutely gorgeous. Why'd he have to wear a skin-fit top _now _of all times, when I'm alone with him? _Why? _

"Do you know Natsu Dragneel?" he suddenly asked, when we'd closed the door.

"Of course!" I said, smiling. Natsu Dragneel, his classmate in senior high, was his rival in the football team. He was also my childhood friend slash best friend. As of the moment, Natsu was studying Culinary Arts at the university. I admired him because he always had time for me even though he was busy with his other career: modelling.

"Is he, by any chance, the boy we talked about?" he teased, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

I blushed. I once had a crush on Natsu but that was when I was younger. I only saw him now as a big brother but to have our teacher—the one I like—ask me that kind of question… It was _embarrassing._

"N-no…" I denied. Well, it was true.

"It seems that he _is,_" he said, when we were going down the stairs.

"But he really isn't—"

_SWOOSH! _

Rain came down heavily from the heavens. Good thing I—

"_Oh no…" _I unconsciously blurted out. _I left my umbrella back at home!_

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" he asked and this made me blush. He _never _calls me by my first name!

"N-nothing, s-sir…" I said. "I just realized that I left my umbrella at home."

"Oh, I see…" he said casually, pushing his glasses up. "I could take you home if you want."

"That's really nice, sir, but nobody's home right now," I confessed. They all left town and I just _had _to get left behind because I wanted to impress. And now, there were no classes and to make matters worse—"And I even left my keys…"

"You're such a scatterbrain, Lucy…" _He did it again! _"Oh, and, when we're not in class, you could call me Gray."

"I-I'm not used to it, sir…" I said. My heart was practically racing now. "But I'll try..."

He simply smiled. "Well, if you don't have anywhere to go, do you want to help me check your test papers?"

"Really, G-gray?" I said, stuttering. "Where?"

"My place," he said. "Though I'm not sure I've cleaned up."

He laughed slightly when he looked at me and it was _heavenly. _I smiled in reflex.

Even though it's like this… Even though he'll never look at me the way I look at him… Even though he's completely out of my reach… Even though he likes another girl I can't possibly be at par with… It's okay. As long as I can see him and admire him from afar… That's enough for me.

* * *

Awwee… Poor Lucy… I know what _that _feels like…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tale. Period.

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **Don't for get to read _**Another Shot at Love**_! Thank you and R&R!

* * *

**LOOK AT ME**

**Chapter Two**

If I could think up of one down side to this part-time job I took, it would probably be the 'No Student-Teacher Relationship' scheme. I mean, _who thinks up of such an unrealistic rule anyway?_

I remained starting at the ceiling inside my dark room. Since I announced that were no classes today, I won't be able to see her.

I sighed. One of the reasons why I get up so early in the morning and today I just won't have it my way.

Yes, I like of my students, Lucy Heartfilia, a rich blonde girl on whom I've had my eyes on since she cheered for our football team in senior high. I thought it was just some sort of child's crush—at that time I was head-over-heels for Erza Scarlet—but over time, especially when she started putting on make-up and got through puberty, I realized that it was too intense for a crush.

Of course, I didn't have the guts to approach her and I don't even think she saw me. She was always around that Natsu Dragneel, that lucky bastard. Maybe they're in a relationship? If they are, then that would be such a waste.

I grabbed my coat and my bag before going out of my apartment door. I'd have to get to the classroom and take their test papers. I forgot to take them yesterday.

"It's gloomy today…" It could rain anytime and so instead of walking to the classroom, I took my car.

* * *

I squinted my eyes to check if I was actually seeing right. The lights in our classroom were turned on.

_Did the janitor leave them open? _Maybe. I didn't want to think about the supernatural causes since that would be absurd. However, there _were _some stories about a male student who committed suicide in that room.

I chuckled. How childish of me to scare myself with those thoughts. I'm already twenty-three, for goodness' sake!

_CREAK._

I closed the door behind me and took of my coat. The heater seems to be faulty since it's still a bit cold inside and no thanks to my fitting top, I felt the air just stick to my skin.

Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I saw a female figure sitting near the piano. I remembered another story of a female student who died in the piano because of a harmless hide-and-seek game. Unfortunately, she was asthmatic and couldn't take the dirt inside.

The hair at the back of my neck stood on end. I courageously turned my head to look. It was all blurry because I didn't have my glasses on but I saw a familiar steak of gold.

_"Heartfilia?"_ I asked, just to be sure. She wasn't really this early before and so I wasn't putting my hopes up. I just hope whoever was sitting there was a person and not a spirit.

I scrambled inside my bag to look for my glasses and immediately wore them on.

"So it is you!" I said in relief.

"Good morning, sir," she replied. I wonder what she's doing here.

"What are you doing here today?"

"_Did you drop me already?_"

"No, that's not what I meant..." _She sure knows how to lighten the atmosphere around here. _I put my bag on the teacher's chair and continued, "I announced that there won't be classes today."

"_You did?_" she looked surprised. I really loved that look of hers. I think it's when she looks prettiest. That's why I always call her when I catch her dozing or dazing or being inattentive.

"You must've been sleeping..." I said.

I looked at her intently. Her golden blonde hair was so beautiful it complimented her brown eyes. Her lips looked so soft and naturally pinkish. Her body, though there were still some baby fat left, was starting to take its shape and her skin was so flawless.

Too bad she was doesn't seem to notice someone like me. I've heard her saying that I was a weird geek to her classmates and that I was so strict to her, always noticing her whenever she was sleeping or making mistakes. She doesn't even know that I only do that so she'd be able to get into the university and I'll be closer to her.

And besides, her types are the likes of Natsu Dragneel, who was a sporty hot dude, now and actor-model who enrolled under cooking class. Why can't she notice, for once, that even though I was a geek, I could be equally handsome as Dragneel.

"What about you, sir? What are you doing here?"

_Oh, yes. I almost forgot. _Thinking of her made me lose my concentration and forget what I _really _came here for.

"I came to pick up some papers—your class' test papers."

She looked nervous at my statement. I'm guessing she didn't study again, as she usually does. What a waste. She's such a smart girl, too, but doesn't put that brain to work.

"You're early, though. That's something new…" I said. I _had _to make her feel good. After making her suffer during all my classes, this is probably the only chance I'll get to talk with her privately. And I won't waste this moment. "If you're always like that, you may actually have a chance at the university."

She suddenly fell into deep thought at this statement. Did she have some problems with study?

"Why that look? Don't you want to go to the university?"

"No, that's not it, sir! It's something…personal," she answered somewhat shyly. Could she be talking about crushes and stuff?

"A boy you like, perhaps?" I said as I approached the cabinet behind her. Somehow, this conversation turned out to be very interesting.

"W-well... You could say that..." _She's actually blushing! _I struggled to regain composure as my stomach released its vicious butterflies.

"A case of one-sided love?" I asked. It's probably Dragneel. _Who else would she be falling for? _To my surprise, she nodded. I don't know when I did it but somehow, I unconsciously unlocked the cabinet door. I randomly took an envelope out to avoid any suspicion.

"I think I understand."

I pretended to look at the files but in reality, I was waiting for her reply.

"You do?"

_Yes, of course I do!_

"Hm… Yeah… I guess… I'm old enough to have experienced something like that."

_Sloppy. Very sloppy. Ugh! I hate myself for being so corny! _I put the envelope back in the cabinet. Apparently, it wasn't the right folder and so I pulled out the _right _envelope and pretended to scan it.

"You've experienced one-sided love, sir?"

"Huh?" I flinched. Oh, God, I hope she didn't notice. "Yeah… Once…"

"With whom?" _Crud… Think, Gray! Think!_

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" I put a finger on my lips. I hope that I'm a good enough actor.

_Think faster! I can't think of anything! _

I got it!

"Dr. Scarlet from the university, you know her, right?" I blurted out. _Whew! _That was close! I won't be lying to her anyway since I _was _once in-love with Erza.

"Well, Dr. Scarlet _is _very pretty. But isn't she married with a businessman?" she asked. _This girl is too curious for her own good!_

"Yeah… Jelal… My second cousin…" I forced out a laugh. I hope it wasn't obvious that I was actually very nervous.

Then, I turned my back on her and locked the cabinet. I've got to change the subject before my tongue starts slipping.

"Well, I'm leaving. Are you going to stay here?" I asked coolly.

"Huh?" she said. She _always _says 'Huh?' whenever I snap her out of her trances. "Oh, yeah… I'll be leaving, too."

"Let's go out together, then," I invited then walked ahead of her.

I secretly huffed out of relief. Apparently, the Erza-as-my-one-sided-love plan worked.

"Do you know Natsu Dragneel?"

_What? Why did I even ask that? _I hate myself sometimes. My mouth has a mind of its own!

"Of course!" she enthusiastically said. _And she was smiling! _

I rolled my eyes secretly. That idiot Dragneel. He's still taking everything I liked, from the VIP title during senior high to the lead role in the school play and now, _Lucy!_

"Is he, by any chance, the boy we talked about?" I asked and feigned a smile. Right now, she was blushing which annoyed me. Blushing meant 'yes.'

"N-no…" she said. _Lucy, I know you're lying! _

"It seems that he _is,_" I asserted. I_ have _to know whether or not my hunch is correct!

"But he really isn't—"

All of a sudden, the rain fell down heavily. I knew it from the start that it was going to rain. Seems like laundry will have to wait until tomorrow.

"_Oh no…" _she said.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" _Cr—! I shouldn't have called her by her first name! Stupid Gray! Stupid!_

"N-nothing, s-sir… I just realized that I left my umbrella at home."

"Oh, I see…" I said, pushing the glasses to my nose. It's become a habit whenever I'm tensed. "I could take you home if you want."

_Please say 'yes!' C'mon, Lucy! Just this once!_

"That's really nice, sir, but nobody's home right now and I even left my keys…"

"You're such a scatterbrain, Lucy…" _Again with the first-name-calling! _Oh, well. Let's stay calm right now and try not to look too obvious.

"Oh, and, when we're not in class, you could call me Gray."

"I-I'm not used to it, sir… But I'll try..." she smiled.

_Oh, yes! This is great! A disaster turned advantage! Gray, you are a _genius!

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to go, do you want to help me check your test papers?" I couldn't help myself from smiling and inviting her home! My heart beat fast as I waited for her reply.

"Really, G-gray?" I see she's still getting used to it. "Where?"

"My place," I said.

"Though I'm not sure I've cleaned up," _Wait, did I say that aloud or to myself?_

I looked at her and she looked confused which was really cute and it made me laugh.

Oh, Lucy. I'm sorry I'm such a coward. If only I'm brave enough to confess to you but I'm just not. I guess I'll just be contented like this… You and me, talking casually…

I just hope that someday… Maybe, someday…

You'll look at me.

* * *

Gray's POV… What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tale. Period.

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **Okay, so I'm going to continue this after all. It'll be a mini-series of five chapters. And this is a long one so _prepare yourself!_

* * *

**LOOK AT ME**

**Chapter Three**

I rubbed my hands together, hoping to get them warm. It was still cold and raining outside and the inside of this building was no better.

"S-sir?" I called to him. My voice shook because of the cold.

Sir Gray's house was a condo unit in a huge building in the city; I honestly thought that it was an apartment or a small bungalow. For some reason, when we got here, he told me to stay outside his unit—a_lone. Wet. Freezing._

I slowly opened the door and peeped inside. The door opened to a narrow hallway lit with a dim orange light. The walls of this narrow hallway were lined with fragments of broken mirrors. Beside the door, there was a coat hanger, where his coat hung, dripping wet, and there was also a small shoe rack with slippers neatly piled up on it. Straight ahead, I could see what seemed like a small living room.

_Clunk!_ The sound of something being dropped rang in my ears.

"L-lucy, you can't come in yet," his head poked out from behind the wall, wet hair sticking to his forehead.

"But sir, it's cold and I—"

"Fine, get inside."

I politely let myself in, hugging myself and keeping myself warm. It was good that the inside was a bit less cold than the outside and so I tiptoed as I casually walked around the carpeted floor.

Once I was inside, I looked around; the walls were painted white with a few picture frames which showed a handsome young man with black hair, showing off smiles and some awards; there really was a living room straight ahead, one long couch and two small ones surrounded a round, glass table with a small plant at the center. Underneath that table were magazines and some books. Behind the long couch, there was a huge shelf full of books and on the top were trophies and certificates and plaques.

To the right was a small dining table with four chairs and behind it was a kitchen with a counter with a marble counter top, two high swivel chairs and a stove. There was a cupboard that hung on the wall and it hosted plate, tea cup sets and more books. There was also a two-door fridge at the leftmost corner of the room. A huge window brought light to the dining area and the light reflected the moss green curtains hanging above it. On both sides of the window were two huge vases with bamboo-like plants.

I shifted my eyes to the left and there was a complete entertainment set under a stairway which led to two rooms adjacent to each other. At the bottom of the stairs, there was an upright piano, fully furnished and on it were more picture frames. It reminded me of Harry Potter when I saw a broom closet under the stairs; it was open and our dear teacher was being busy, stashing some stuff in it.

"Uh," he said a bit nervously, which was very cute, "I'll go get some dry towels, why don't you sit down and start checking your papers. I left an answer sheet in the folder. I'll be back."

Gray hurried up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

_He seems very nervous_, I thought. He was probably just shy that one of his students is with him in his own house. He probably has some dirty little secrets here somewhere.

I smiled as I immediately scanned the books in his shelf. He's a guy so I'd probably see some of those adult magazines here somewhere. I quickly but carefully scanned them one by one. Finding none, I looked up to see his awards.

There was an award for Most Outstanding Student of the Year, there were also bowling trophies, an MVP award for soccer, a plaque and some medals that hung on them. At the very center, there was a picture of him, smiling widely at the camera, holding a trophy and two plaques, medals hanging on his neck like a necklace and beside him, smiling as sweetly as he, was his mother.

"Here you go," he said from behind me.

I jumped back and immediately looked at him to take the pink, fluffy towel he was holding out towards me. He had already changed to his dry home clothes and had a towelette on his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

He sat down on one of the small couches and gestured for me to do the same. I sat near him, on the long couch.

Taking out his pens, his phone and wearing his glasses, he started to divide the test papers and gave some to me. We immediately started checking and it was a very long, silent moment.

"Huh," he said after a while, "you got 45 percent of this exam wrong!"

Biting my lip, I leaned toward him to see my score written at the top right in red ink. I failed. _Again_.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just not good at geometry," I said. I hope that didn't discourage him. He was, after all, a genius in geometry. Failing meant that he failed as a teacher as well.

"Is there a reason why you don't seem to get any of this at all?"

"Well, I—"

_RIIING! RIIING!_

His phone rang endlessly in the middle of my statement.

"Excuse me, Luce," _My nickname! _He called me by my nickname! I didn't want to seem too happy so I fought back a smile that would probably reach from ear-to-ear. I nodded instead and pretended to check the papers but I was actually listening to him on the phone.

"Yes, this is Gray Fullbuster," he started. He made a few 'yes' after that. "_Really?!_"

I looked at him and he was looked extremely happy—excited even—like a child receiving a puppy for his birthday.

"Wow, I—" he paused to listen to the person on the other end of the line, "—yes, I'll call you back. Thank you so much. Thank you, sir. Good day."

I stared at him as he smirked cutely at his phone.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" he looked at me, still wearing the same smile.

"You seem very happy about the call," I said.

"Yeah… It was a call from a hospital in Germany," he started. "I took an internment exam there and they called just now to tell me that I got accepted!"

His excitement seemed to overwhelm him; his hands were actually shaking! If only I could tell him how proud I am of him.

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Congratulations, sir."

"But, uh…" he said and looked away, "I'm actually having second thoughts about it."

"Why, sir? Don't you want that?"

"No, it's not it…" he looked at me sheepishly, "Between you and me, I'm actually scared to go abroad alone."

My heart did a summersault. We were _actually _sharing a secret. That makes me a confidant! _Oh, joy! Oh, heavenly joy!_

"Why is that?"

"I've never really done anything alone and… I don't know if I can do it by myself at a big foreign hospital."

"Don't say that, sir!" I insisted. He _has _to go! It was too much of a waste! "You can do _anything _if you believe it! I believe in you, sir!"

"You seem to know a lot about chasing dreams; as if you've got your own story? Is this about university?"

He raised an eyebrow and I felt my enthusiastic smile go down the drain. He had touched a very sensitive topic for me.

"I… _don't _want to go to the university," I confessed, head down. He must be thinking that I'm a _real _idiot; n_obody _doesn't want to _not _get into the university he was in. It was very prestigious and well-known. But…

"Why not?" he said. "Will you tell me? Is there any way I can help? I _am _your teacher, after all."

"I took an entrance examination to a Fine Arts school in Paris," I bit my lip in pure humility, "And they called me up two days ago saying that I passed."

"_Woah, _fine arts!" he said. If he was pretending then he must be a very good actor because he _really _looked impressed. "May I see your works?"

I hesitated for a moment, then took out my sketchpad from my bag. I handed it to him, biting my lips and hoping he wouldn't see my drawings of him.

He flipped it open to the first page, where a portrait of my friend, Natsu, was.

"Dragneel…?" he said monotonously.

"That was when he wanted a gift for his birthday," I said excitedly. Nobody's ever asked of my drawings before and so talking about them with the person whom I wanted the most was just _exhilarating_.

Page after page after page, he took a look at my drawings and—thankfully, he didn't see my sketches of him—made no comment.

"You should go, Lucy," he said. "I really think that you deserve to go to Paris."

"My dad doesn't agree with the idea," I confessed. "My mom's okay with it but my dad really wants me to become a neuro-surgeon."

I bit my lip again as I took my sketchpad from him. Not wanting to dwell on my own issues, I cheerfully faced him and went back to _his _own dilemma.

"But _you _really need to go, sir! You should!"

"I told you, I got my tail behind my legs in this. The whole idea sends butterflies in my stomach."

"What are you scared of, sir? I mean, you've survived almost all by yourself all this time and unlike me, I'm sure your parents will agree. Why's fear holding you back so much?"

"Even though I survived by myself, it's because I know that my family is just a call away," he said, cocking his head to the right. "But _Germany_… It's just _too _far away… And my family will be far away, too. I don't know…"

"Sir, how will you know if you won't try it?" I challenged. "Have you watched the movie '_3 Idiots'_ ?"

"No…" he said, half laughing.

"Good!" I said, then quoted my favourite line in that movie with some changes to fit the situation, "Fifty years from now, you'll be on your deathbed; you'll remember this moment. The call was made, they were ready for you. But you didn't grab the opportunity! Then you'll spend your whole life regretting the things you didn't do and the decisions you didn't make! You'd regret this if you don't do it!"

"Lucy, I—"

"And even if you _are _right," I said cutting him off while I still had momentum, "and you couldn't survive there, at least you know where your limits are. But sir, there really _is _no harm in trying. Are you really going to let this golden opportunity slip past your fingers?"

He remained silent and I was also very embarrassed at the long speech I made. He must probably think that I was too nosy in his life. But it wasn't my fault if I cared to much.

"I'll think about it, Lucy," he said looking up to me and smiling. "But right now, we really need to finish checking these test papers."

* * *

I found it hard to sleep. No matter how much I turned, my eyes just don't seem to get heavy. Lucy's words were playing in replay in my head and there was no stopping it, not even for a moment.

_Are you really going to let this golden opportunity slip past you fingers?_

Am I?

For a seemingly-senseless girl, she made a lot of sense; at that sense knocked me out of myself and into the bigger picture.

Then, without even thinking, I picked up my phone, dialled a number, grabbed my student file and made plans to change my life.

* * *

Yeah, I suck. I know… -_-


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tale. Period.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME**

**Chapter Four**

"Dad?" I suddenly said at the dinner table. I and my parents were having a late lunch when I suddenly had the courage to speak up.

"Hm?" he said in a strict fashion. He had just put another mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth when I started speaking. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah... I, uh," I struggled to find the most polite words to make him understand, "was thinking and… Uhm…"

"Speak up, Lucy… Stop with the gibberish talk…"

"I want to go to Paris to pursue Fine Arts," I said rapidly.

* * *

I cleared my throat for the last time before making sure that I was as good looking as I could get. First time meeting her parents and so I _should _look my best.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

I knocked on the wooden door as I couldn't seem to find a doorbell.

I looked around to see if anyone, my students, classmates or anyone in particular who knew me, was walking past.

Much to my relief, nobody was and so I knocked on the door again.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

This time, the door opened and a tall woman in her mid or late thirties opened the door. She had blonde hair an pretty eyes; this, I wagered, was Lucy's mother.

"Yes? May I know who you are?" she asked. I was pretty sure that she knew me, too. Then again, she may not even care who I am.

I breathed in deeply to gain confidence before speaking.

"Good afternoon, madam," I said politely as I could. "Is Lucy here?"

"Yes, but—" she said hesitantly, "May I know who you are first?"

"I'm sorry, very rude of me," I said. I could feel cold sweat coming out of my skin but I had to keep it to myself. "My name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm Lucy's cram school teacher."

"I see," she said, looking behind her. "Is there something wrong with my child's performance? Is she in trouble of any kind?"

"No, no!" I said, "I'm actually here to talk to her father."

"Oh, I—"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Well—" she hesitated again, then finally gestured for me to come in, "They're in the dining area but I'm afraid you went here at a very bad time."

"I'm so sorry, madam," I said, "But this just couldn't wait…"

The woman led me to a huge dining room, where a small, circular table was. On one end of the table stood a lanky but very sturdy man in his forties, his hands on the table as if he had just slammed his hands on them; in the other end of the table, Lucy stood in the same manner, but only she looked as if she lost a fight.

"Dear, he's looking for you," the woman said as she approached the man.

"Sir!" Lucy said and immediately bowed to me; she looked a bit humiliated, though and I had the feeling I knew what was happening.

Her father cleared his throat and approached me with his hand held out. "Good day, sir, you are?"

"Gray Fullbuster, I'm your daughter's cram school teacher." I gladly took his hand and shook it.

"Well, you look pretty young to be a cram school teacher!" he joked casually, I saw Lucy roll her eyes in what seemed like disgust.

"I'm actually only four years older than your daughter. I work part time at the cram school; I'm actually a medical student at the university."

"Oh!" The man said, smiling. "You must be a very smart man! My daughter is lucky to have you as a teacher."

He glanced at Lucy who was now looking as if she wanted to melt then and there. "She would do well to follow your example to get into Med School."

"_That's_ what I wanted to talk to you about, sir," I said, straight to the point. Lucy's eyes just widened, and I knew she knew what I was going to talk to them about. She kept shaking her head, saying 'No! No! No!'

"Pardon?"

"I don't think your daughter belongs in Med School."

"Why?" he asked. "Is it because she's not smart enough? Isn't that why she's in cram school in the first place?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, sir, but I _do _think your daughter has other interests."

"Don't tell me—_Paris _again!" he said, raising his hands up in the air like a madman.

"So she's already told you?" I asked. "You should feel very happy, you know? That means she's talented enough to actually study in that Fine Arts Institution."

"What future does she have in arts?" he asked. "Don't tell me she paid you to speak to me!"

"No, I didn't!" Lucy protested from behind.

"Sir, I don't think your daughter is capable of paying me a huge enough amount to buy my dignity," I said flatly. The way this man talks, it's as if Lucy wasn't his daughter at all!

Lucy, her father and her mother were all very silent after that statement and so I opted to speak again.

"As I was saying, your daughter is too talented to keep her from doing what she does best," I started. Thank goodness I've gotten a silver tongue from my mother.

"She's passed an entrance exam to an Arts School in Paris, shouldn't you proud?" I continued.

"Drawing and all that won't make her successful in life," he said sternly.

"But she would be happy," I snapped back calmly. "Have you ever seen how talented she actually is?"

"Gray…" Lucy said and I lost my concentration at the sound of her voice calling my name.

"G-go get your sketchpad," I ordered as calmly as I could, "The one you showed me yesterday."

"B-but—"

"_Now, _Lucy…" I said.

Lucy obeyed and got her sketchpad from the bag on the chair. She gave it to me and I flipped it open to the page where I saw she drew her family. I gave it to her parents to see.

"Do you want _this_ kind of talent to rust in the bloody operating room?" I emphasized.

Lucy's mother was smiling at her daughter's artwork. I could see how easily she had accepted the fact that Lucy belonged in Paris. I looked at her father; he needed a bit more push.

I flipped the pages again to where her father's portrait was.

"Sir, life isn't about making money or spending it," I said. "So what if she doesn't get the high-paying job you want her to have?

"Isn't it more important that she's happy?"

* * *

Lucy giggled as she watched the duck and her ducklings on the river. It was already sunset by then and I finally won her father over to let her study in Paris.

It was a pretty short conversation after I said that her happiness was the most important thing in a career. Needless to say, her father was very touched by her art and finally agreed to support her in her studies.

"Sir, I can't believe you did that for me," she said giggling.

"It was the least I could do," I said. I propped open her sketchbook again and started to look at all her drawings, starting with her portrait of Natsu Dragneel—which I really wanted to crumple and tear apart.

"What made you help me out, anyway?"

"I accepted the studying grant in Germany," I said, "And it was all because of you and that big mouth of yours."

"Oh…" she said. "_Oh!_"

She seemed extremely excited about the news, more excited that I was, as she balled her hands into a fist and squealed like a school girl.

"Sir, I'm so happy for you!"

"And I, for you," I couldn't dare look at her. If I did, I would probably hold her and tell her everything I've been keeping from her. Instead, I kept flipping the pages over mindlessly.

"How can I thank you sir?"

I didn't answer; I just flipped and flipped until I came upon the portrait of a really good-looking guy with black hair wearing glasses, reading a book.

"_Kyaa!_" Lucy exclaimed, then she reached for the sketchpad.

"Woah, wait!" I said when I finally figured out that it was me. I stood up to keep the notebook out of her reach and admired it even more as I raised it up. "Hey, this is pretty good!"

"S-sir, please, don't! I—" Lucy, being shorter than I, wasn't able to reach it, of course. It would have been more fun if I had more time, but, I was running out of it.

I closed the sketchpad and put it down. Then I faced her and smiled.

"Lucy, I'm leaving for Germany tonight."

The smile on Lucy's face faded as she stared at me in confusion. I didn't want to give it any special interpretation but how could I not? When all the puzzle pieces were starting to come together to form a big picture in my head?

"Wow," she said, bitter sweetly. "Con-congratulations."

"I'd be studying there for about four or five years and I don't know when I'll be back."

I saw Lucy bite her lower lip.

"So I wanted to help you out before I leave."

"Th-thank you, sir."

"I told you, didn't I? Call me Gray."

"Thank you, Gray."

"Well," I said, looking at my watch. "It's about time for me to leave, so…"

"Oh, yes, yes. I wouldn't want you to be late for your flight."

"I'll be taking _this_—" I opened the sketchpad again and ripped of the page with my portrait in it "—as payment for my services."

"But—"

"I'll see you someday, Luce," I said, then I turned my back at her.

_Damn_, I thought. I _still _couldn't confess to her.

* * *

Awwe… The next chapter will be the last…

I enjoyed writing this.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, too! MUCH LOVE~!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tale. Period.

**WRITER'S BLOCK: **Last chapter! I hope I don't disappoint~!

* * *

**LOOK AT ME**

**Chapter Five**

I remembered the time six years ago when I was standing on the cold corridor and I was rubbing my hands to keep them warm. Like today, it was raining heavily outside and the heaters seemed to be faulty.

However, today, my heart was pounding for a whole different reason.

I looked at the room with painting, portraits and some photography on the walls and some on pedestals. There was nobody there aside from me.

Just like in the corridor six years ago.

"Ms. Lucy!" said a female voice from behind.

I turned around to see my assistant, a short young lady named Wendy, peeping through the door.

"They're here already?" I asked.

Wendy simply nodded and smiled proudly at me. "They're waiting for your welcoming speech. Some famous art critics and art enthusiasts are here, too."

I breathed in deeply. This was my moment. Three years of studying and a year and a half of internalizing and I've finally come to the moment of truth.

_I wonder where he is now? _I asked myself.

Then, with one last deep breath for confidence, I opened the door and prepared myself for what may be the greates moment in my life: my first Art Exhibit.

* * *

"Ms. Lucy?" asked Wendy, patting my back heartily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "_Ugh! _I was so stupid! I completely lost my mind there! My speech was terrible and ugh! I just hate myself!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Lucy, you told me yourself that art needs no words to be expressed."

"You're suddenly so smart about this, aren't you?" I said to my cute assistant.

"But you must be so happy that your parents flew all the way to Paris just to see your exhibit."

"I am…" I said and I knew that I was smiling. My dad was finally starting to appreciate what I do and I was really touched.

"Well, I'm gonna go and entertain some more visitors there, why don't you go and reflect on this moment, Ms. Lucy?"

I patted my assistant's back this time. She knows exactly what I want, when I want it.

Walking around, making occasional hi's and hello's, I came upon my first painting after arriving in Paris: Gray Fullbuster in his full 'glory' reading a book.

_I wouldn't have to re-draw this, too, if that jerk teacher of mine didn't take it._

"Excuse me, but who is this?"

"Oh, um…" I stuttered. _What was I supposed to say?_ "This was my teacher when I was in college."

"You must be very fond of him to draw him on canvas," he said again.

"Well, I—" I sighed, "I guess… He was sort of a long time crush."

"I don't think he's that handsome, though…"

"Pardon?" Someone covered my eyes from behind.

_Who was I talking to anyway? _

"He looks more handsome here…"

_That voice… _I didn't want to expect but who else could it be?

He uncovered my eyes and made me turn around. My eyes were still a bit blurry and so I could only make out a picture of a black-haired man.

My heart just thumped. It _couldn't _be, could it? Germany to Paris?

Slowly but surely, my the man's face started to become clearer and clearer.

"Sir Gray!" I said loudly.

He smirked at me rather warmly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Six years of not having contact with him but I can't believe that he could still send butterflies to my stomach.

Six years of not having contact and he's still as handsome as ever.

"Well, aren't _you _the famous artist now?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe you came! How are you, sir Gray?"

"Gray. We're both professionals now, so…" he said, "I'm a neuro-surgeon now. All the hard work finally paid off, huh?"

"Yeah…" I said. "I'd like to thank you for helping me get to where I am now, Gray."

"It was a favour I owed you and you did the same for me, remember? I wouldn't have gone to Germany if you didn't convince me."

"That was nothing compared to how you've motivated me all these years," I said. "I could never thank you enough."

He smiled at me and I just felt like hugging him so tightly like I wanted to six years ago when he was about to say goodbye.

"You _can't _thank me," he said, "But you _can _repay me."

I smiled. "Really? How?"

"Well, I reserved lunch for two at a restaurant nearby," he said, "Do you want to join me?"

My heart skipped a beat. Is this really happening?

"You must be very proud of you student to take me out to lunch, Gray."

"I've always been proud of you," he started, "From when you won gold in Tennis Singles; when you finally tried to study hard; when you got your first A+ in History and Mathematics…"

"Gray…" I said. How does he know all of the big breaks I've made in my life?

"From when you won first place in the Arts competition here three years ago; when you were able to paint a picture that now hangs on the largest art museum in the world together with the works of greater artists than you…"

I don't know why but tears started to fall from my eyes.

"The list could go on, you know…"

"Are you saying you like me?" I said, half crying, and half laughing.

"_Finally!_" Gray said, hands joined together in rejoicing as if he won the lottery. "_Finally!_ Now I wouldn't have to say it myself!"

"No, please say it for me…" I said, rubbing my eyes to dry the tears.

"Hey, don't do that or people will think I did you wrong…" he said, "And your make-up will mess up."

He hugged me tightly like I've never been hugged before. By now, I was wailing and sure that people were looking at us.

"Don't cry, Luce…"

"Say it, Gray… Please?" I begged. I wanted to hear him say it clearly.

"Look at me, Lucy…" he said and still in his arms, I obliged. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said in between tears of joy.

Then, he held me close and kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose.

"I love you more," he contested.

And he smiled at me and ever so slowly, he closed the gap between our lips and shared our first kiss. And finally, after all these years, I could call him mine every time he'll look at me.

**-END-**


End file.
